left4dead11tyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SixDog
Hi, welcome to Left 4 Dead Eleventy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Chaoswolf75 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moli.wikia (Talk) 16:24, 13 August 2009 Notice When making weapon pages,please put the template at the bottom.Also,if theres any ideas you have,feel free to run them by me. Mr.Wolf 17:16, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Right.--Sixxy 17:18, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Check out the Plot page,thats the best i can do at the moment,but i like it. Mr.Wolf 17:59, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::I have given you adminship since your a good helper. Fiedoggist High Priest 18:50, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks--The Fiedoggist 18:51, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::No problem,now we must make weapons pages for each of them,you can find the proper list at the weapons template in each existing weapon page. Fiedoggist High Priest 18:52, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Now thats a daunting task--The Fiedoggist 18:54, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry,i'll be doing a lot of them. Fiedoggist High Priest 18:56, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Well lets do it--The Fiedoggist 18:59, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :You online?We got work to do. Fiedoggist High Priest 20:40, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Like i said,work,try looking at or make some weapon pages.Fiedoggist High Priest 15:16, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Weapons There a few left,can ya go ahead and make 'em?I cant,as i have FO:11ty to fix-up and the wikia to run. Fiedoggist High Priest 16:40, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure ::Ok,just follow the red links in the weapons template below. Fiedoggist High Priest 16:46, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Will do,i'll try on wante pages afterward.-Six My nation 16:47, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Maybe in a while. Fiedoggist High Priest 17:40, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Right. excellent,there a few pages needed,such as Rail Driver and Katana.Try get to work on them. Fiedoggist High Priest 15:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) What actully is a rail driver? :Its a red faction weapon.It has an X-ray scope (See through walls and thick jungles) and the abilit to shoot through anything without causing damage to a structure.Its my favourite RFG weapon. Fiedoggist High Priest 15:25, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Tasks? Well,go make some pages on characters,anything you can think of. Lord Strap-On 16:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I'll trys Ok. Lord Strap-On 16:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Ugh, fine. Frank was a journalist who longed to fight crime. Armed with his trusty hi-flash, surely no rapscallion would be able to stand against him! Then Frank was sent to Anchorage, Alaska. There is no crime to fight in Anchorage. The fact of the matter is that it is simply too cold to commit dastardly deeds of illegality. This drove Frank to drink, which was not altogether unexpected, as everyone named Frank becomes an alcoholic, and everyone that has to live in Alaska is driven to drink. This double whammy destroyed Frank's liver, and he spent all of his Batman-sized inheritance on a new, robotic one. This new liver (and the kidneys that came with it; it was a package deal) enabled Frank to filter out any toxins, making him completely immune to any and all poisons. Knowing this, Frank decided to return to photo correspondence with a firey passion. After taking a very fancy picture of three hobos dressed as power armor equipped infantry units, Frank was able to move back to Washington, D.C. where he had an ill-fated tryst with the daughter of a senator. The senator had him poisoned. Thanks to his immunity, Frank obviously was unharmed. Frank then realized that this senator had committed: a crime! So he dug his old camera out of his closet, put on his newsman's cap, and went to do battle. After taking down several members of high society, the government awarded Frank 504.6 million dollars. Frank then founded the baseball team "The Capital Congressmen". The team did poorly in the league, and was eventually sent to China where communists pushed them off the Great Wall. Frank, in the meantime, went up into space, and is currently living aboard the orbital weapons platform activated by the Lone Wanderer in Broken Steel. Spoon 18:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..... What? Spoon 18:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I dunno...i just dont like power armoured hobos XD I must say,your work on 11TY is quite brilliant,to say the least,also,have you heard of 11Y followers?You are one,because here are the requirements: * Must be involved in all 3 of the 11TY's * Must feature in said eleventys * Must have adminship rights on at least one of the wikias. * Must have contributed a total of 20 ideas or 5 quality edits. Ironically,this makes only you 'n' me the only true 11TY followers so far. HOLD! RELEASETIME! 14:02, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Yeah,lets do some TES11TY work. Ironically,i wont be on much either,i have a long business meeting. HOLD! RELEASETIME! 14:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Fixed up your page at the 11Ty wikia,you'll probably want to fill in the background and get a new image (I recommend Haskill as a placeholder) HOLD! RELEASETIME! 15:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Ecelllent,Will use haskill as place holder.want charecter as a younger looking haskill and will make grenades for this wiki. Okay. HOLD! RELEASETIME! 15:08, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I'm back,i was finishing off my last ELeventy Quest. HOLD! RELEASETIME! 15:37, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Nope,i has no Eleventy images yet.Wanan do some work on TES11ty? HOLD! RELEASETIME! 11:54, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes,we must do work.I have some work to attend to,so i'll be back in 10 minutes. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 16:21, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I want a long storyline. SixTalk 16:23, September 24, 2009 (UTC) The storyline is long,theres 5 Chapters with around 30-40 missions each.And those are just the story missions. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 16:26, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Well then.Lets get a template ten start!I am soooo requesting b-crat rights later.... Next Eleventy I doubt it could be Half-Life Eleventy,also,Sannse banned me on FO:11ty,for the favour of Shitpicker and BoonShield.You could petition for me to get put back on,but Shitpicker's possé wouldn't help.I shall announce the new Eleventy later,once i have time to narrow down some options. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 21:39, September 24, 2009 (UTC) what is this Hi, i'm new to a 11ty wiki. is this like a fannon site for games?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 20:23, September 28, 2009 (UTC) thx. ummm, when will all this stuff come out? it sounds really interesting. plus, can i add an idea for a new SI, or are you guys already working on it and not willing to add any more?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 20:28, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Some of this strikes me as Fallout stuff. final test: when you kill someone, can you loot their equipment and stuff?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 20:39, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :No.When an enemy wielding something of value is killed,it will be dropped,kinda like in L4D 1 where,if a Survivor was killed,there Pills,Medkits and weapons would drop.Infected can also carry Money. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 17:28, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Are you still here? [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 18:12, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Request My computer's lagging like fuck,cna you retrieve the image name My 'n' my brother.jpg from the F11TY wikia and upload it here?I can't do any uploading right now,so i'm kinda screwed,you can find the image on Shitpicker's talk page. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 18:47, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Hang on.I have to do something. SixD The Gorrilaz Fan Talk 19:24, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Yes,i am here,i always am,most of the time. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 16:58, October 1, 2009 (UTC) If you want your signature to display correctly,go to Preferences,go to the Signature bit on the main Pref. page and click Custom Signature,and it should display properly. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 18:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks man.Here's hoping,Im not editing as im reading a Fan-Fic. SixxyDChat 18:10, October 1, 2009 (UTC) You still here?We got some work to be doing,look at Weapons,we have to get pages for all Support Weapons. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 18:17, October 2, 2009 (UTC) YEs,it is a great skin,but it makes the "My Home" "My Talk" "Watchlist" and "Log Out" buttons Disappear,you can still use them,but they arent visible [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 10:40, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Also,lets keep all Eleventy related contact to our wikia's,shall we?Shitpicker's hell-hole is just a shitt little clubhouse,and will rot away and die soon. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 10:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Check my talk page,huge-ass strategy up in there. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 13:46, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Horde theme I think I have found a usefull theme for the hordes: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUQM0Nu1TsE&feature=related[[User:Mr.shadow|Mr.shadow]] 12:31, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey, is it ok if i request to have the DMC11TY and COD11TY wikias shut down?I've cancelled them both, and i'll be making another project thats really big. Werewolfhell 14:53, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Excellent.Now, i was thinkign of a good Eleventy game, so i was thinking, what about Halo:Eleventy, it'd be a whopper if i put all my ideas into it. Werewolfhell 15:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Excellent.I shall make the wikia up right now, it will be the last game in the firt chapter of Eleventy.The Second Chapter of 11TY games comes around 2011. Werewolfhell 15:33, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Great (Prays that sig works) .[[User:SixDog|'SixxyD']] 15:37, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok, here it is.Lets get to work. Werewolfhell 15:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey When your done with whatever your doing, We still have work to do. Nelo Angelo97 16:21, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey When your done with whatever your doing, We still have work to do. Nelo Angelo97 16:22, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey Yeah, any non-vandalism contribution is a good one. Nelo Angelo 17:01, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Well, at least your back. Nelo Angelo 17:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) You should make some edits, just to show Wolf that your still active. Nelo Angelo 17:48, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Ah, SixxyD, your here. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 18:27, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Yes, my character is Douglas Rówbo. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 16:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Site Notices For future SiteNotices that you wish to put up, put them here. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 11:41, December 22, 2009 (UTC) SixDog, long time no see. Good news, i have started up an IRC channel for this wikia, it is #wikia-left4dead11ty. Go ahead and join up, i'll see you there. Edts When editing a page, please remember to A) Check it over with Me, Werewolfhell or Chaoswolf75 and B) Try to use proper spelling and grammar. Kthx Nelo Angelo97 16:03, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Things change. Because we're almost done, don't put more content into the game. You can finish off redlinks, but that's it. These orders come direct from Werewolfhell and 75 themselves. Mmm, Crispy... 16:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC)